


Pent-Up

by fractualized



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Floor Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractualized/pseuds/fractualized
Summary: After a party, John helps Bruce unwind before he heads out on patrol.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 327
Collections: bottom!Bruce





	Pent-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request I got on tumblr, from acuteflyingrodentlove who wanted some Telltale bottom!Bruce.

Bruce stood alone on the balcony that stretched along the eastern windows of the penthouse. In the distance, past the rooftops and the urban thrum, the ocean flickered under the moonlight. He leaned on the glass balustrade's silver railing, closed his eyes, and let the city's atmosphere soothe him.

These parties always took more out of him than he expected. His civilian role wasn't as dangerous as vigilantism, but it kept him hyper-aware. The Bruce Wayne persona had to be on-point, competent enough but willfully distracted by frivolous things. Too often he had to temper the urge to correct a thoughtless remark or roll his eyes at gossip. 

Behind him, he heard the quiet whoosh of the sliding door and John's idle humming.

"All our fair-weather fellows have gone!" John announced as he reached Bruce's side. "And so have the caterers. Your duty is done."

Bruce opened his eyes. "Duty always calls."

"Nooooooo," John whined, grabbing Bruce's arm. "There's no signal! You have to relax with me at least a little."

Bruce smiled at him. "We just spent the evening schmoozing."

"That's keeping up appearances." John rested his head on Bruce's shoulder. "That's not taking it easy. It's not even me and you."

"Hmm. You seemed pretty relaxed when Missy and Krissy were flirting with you."

"Wha? They were?"

"How often do you think strangers innocently pull on someone's tie like a leash?"

"They just asked me to show them the private bathroom, because they're in the market for a state-of-the-art jacuzzi, and I said– oh. Ohhhhh."

"I hear those two are a pretty good team. I could have chalked it up to letting you expand your life experience."

John bopped Bruce's shoulder. "Shut up. My experience with you is plenty." He secured an arm around Bruce's waist. "I won't even joke about your wannabe suitors."

"My what? Who?"

"Now who's oblivious? Half the people you think are trying to get venture capital are just trying to venture into your pants."

"Well, all my investment is in you."

"Darn right it is." John's grip tightened. "It really irritates me if I let it. Rude. They all know you're taken."

"And so do I. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hrm." After a moment, John pulled away and turned Bruce around so they were face-to-face. He looked him up and down. "Can't really blame them," he purred. "You almost look as good in this suit as you do in your _other_ one."

Bruce leaned back against the railing. "There's always room for improvement."

"Let's see what I can do," John said, grin going wicked.

He used his knee to knock both of Bruce's apart, slotting their legs together and pressing in close. Bruce's surprised gasp was cut off when John grabbed his tie and kissed him, urging his mouth open right away, drawing out a moan. John wove his fingers into Bruce's hair and rocked his hips, driving their thighs against each other's groins. Bruce grabbed at John to press more tightly against him, and John pulled his mouth free too soon.

"I definitely like this look better," he panted, still grinning. "And, by the by, I know I have _nothing_ to worry about." He lunged into another kiss.

Bruce clung to the railing to hold himself up, lest John bend him over it. His lips were too occupied to complain, to say nothing of the sudden need to keep up the friction between their clothed cocks. Then John's hand moved between them, gripping Bruce's crotch. His eyes lit up in that electric way that sent a shiver down Bruce's spine.

"You want me to take care of you right here, buddy?" John murmured, millimeters from Bruce's lips.

Bruce grasped the last of his senses. "Inside."

John pouted. "You're more likely to jump over this railing than get fucked against it." His smile returned. "But I aim to please!"

Bruce nearly whined when the heat against his dick disappeared. John grabbed Bruce's tie instead, leading him inside. They passed through the exposed living room into the privacy of the walled bedroom, shedding their shoes and jackets on the way. They were halfway to the bed when John let go of the tie to cling to Bruce's shoulders, using his dead weight to pull them down onto the thick carpet.

"The bed?" Bruce managed to say, even as he settled on top of John.

John wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist before pushing off the floor, rolling them so he was on top. "I want you right here," he giggled, leaning forward on Bruce's chest and thrusting. "Isn't this a shag rug, after all?"

"Awful," Bruce groaned, grabbing John's hips, trying to rut through the layers of fabric between them.

John laughed again and rocked harder, tilting his head back. "Should've done this before the party. Had you walk around in a ruined suit. Then they'd know you're taken."

Bruce's hips snapped up and he felt his face flush. They could come together like this– they'd done it before, testing each other– but he didn't want to wait for that slow build. "Stop worrying about them," he said, unfastening John's belt.

John watched. "Oh, you want more?" he asked, biting his lower lip and starting on Bruce's pants. "I got you, baby."

They had to break apart to quickly get rid of the rest of their clothing. They came back together on their knees, and John pulled Bruce into another kiss, left hand clamped around his neck and the right pressing into his lower back. Bruce wrapped John in his arms and reveled in the feel of their bare erections sliding against each other. John moved his right hand down to grab Bruce's ass.

"How's this, Brucie?" he asked lowly.

His fingers delved into Bruce's cleft, and Bruce gasped, excitement spiking in his gut. He tightened his hold on John.

"I think it's that kinda night," John sing-songed as he teased Bruce's entrance.

There had already been plenty of signs of that. Bruce didn't mind, not really. He had his hang-ups about control, but John had lured him past those plenty of times. Neuroses had their staying power, though, and this one could still nag at him.

Bruce just had to ignore it. He nipped John's shoulder. "Keep going," he breathed, rocking back into John's hand as much as he ground forward against his cock.

"Oh, can do," John growled, teeth tugging Bruce's earlobe. Then he amended cheerily, "In a second!"

He pulled away to crawl to the night stand and rummage in the drawer.

"Whew! I was a little worried we didn't have any here." He held up a bottle and wiggled it in the air. "Make yourself comfortable, baby."

Bruce didn't say anything as he laid on his stomach, folding his arms under his head and spreading his legs a little. He felt his face heat up again, not just from the texture of the carpet against his erection.

John laughed lightly as he crawled back over. "You're still so shy!" he teased as he moved out of sight and his weight settled across Bruce's calves. "But I'll get you alllll loosened up."

The double-meaning only made Bruce blush harder. The pop of the bottle opening didn't help. John made a satisfied hum, and then Bruce's cheeks were pulled apart while slick fingers smeared lube over his hole. One digit pressed in and Bruce swallowed.

"You look so delicious, buddy," John said, sliding his finger in and out. "Just those back muscles, wow! And, uh, of course…" His free hand smacked Bruce's left cheek. "A great ass," he growled. "All laid out just for me."

Bruce was never going to stop blushing. He'd dug his teeth into his lip when John spanked him, and he bit harder when John added a finger and started to spread him open. He took a breath and told himself to relax, to think of how good John was going to feel.

"There you go," John murmured. He ran his fingertips down Bruce's thigh. "Open your legs a little more. That's it."

John felt knuckle deep, and Bruce buried his face in his arms as he angled his hips and pushed back. His cock dragged through the carpet, no doubt leaking on the fibers, but Bruce couldn't pass up even that light friction.

"Feels good, buddy?"

Bruce breathed shakily before turning his head to answer. "Yeah."

"Let me hear it," John said, and he twisted his hand and crooked his fingers.

Bruce's hips jerked and he groaned. John took the opportunity to push a third finger in, rhythmically pressing against Bruce's prostate as he stretched him wider. Bruce moved with him, moaning with each barb of pleasure. He ground harder against the floor, needing more but not wanting John to stop. Even if it wasn't enough, John's touch was so good, and his voice was good, saying how well Bruce was doing, how he felt so tight and hot, how snug he'd be around John's dick.

But John did stop, the sensation of his fingers withdrawing sharp and almost cold. It took a moment for Bruce's body to register the loss and he thrust back again, into nothing, and he couldn't help a disappointed whine.

"There, there," John cooed, laying beside him, "come to your big spoon."

John pulled Bruce up onto his left side, so they were back to chest with John's dick hard against Bruce's ass. Bruce steadied himself on his forearm as he heard the lube bottle open again and the wet sound of John slicking himself up. He moved his top leg forward at John's urging.

"There we are," John breathed as he positioned his head against Bruce's hole. 

Bruce let out a soft noise and clawed the carpet as he felt the push, felt John split him open and start to fill him up. John paused partway in to hook his hand under Bruce's knee and lift his leg, opening him up more. His left hand squirmed under Bruce's side to hold onto his chest, fingers brushing his nipple, and Bruce's cock twitched.

"Please," Bruce breathed, reaching back to grab at John's hip.

John chuckled against Bruce's nape. "So impatient." With a grunt, he pushed forward again. "This what you want?"

Bruce's mouth fell open as the rest of the warm shaft sank into him. When John's balls pressed against his ass, he reflexively clenched, finally full, his cock dribbling relief. John rolled his hips a bit, lifting Bruce's leg even higher, working himself in just a little deeper.

"You ready?" he growled, nails stabbing into Bruce's knee.

Bruce was so ready that he wanted to howl. "Y-yeah."

John pulled back, halfway out, and then thrust steadily in again, starting an almost lazy pace. His breath puffed against Bruce's neck with each inward slide, and each drag out brought a thrill to Bruce's gut, in anticipation of being stuffed again. Bruce tried to push back, but it was impossible in this position, and he still couldn't get a good enough hold on John's hip.

"Faster," he said, and it came out as a whimper.

"Hmm," John murmured. "I think I like it just like this."

Bruce swallowed back a groan and reached for his straining cock.

John let go of Bruce's leg and grabbed his wrist, pressing it to the carpet. Bruce knew he could pull free easily, but he didn't. He raised his leg instead, needing John as far in as he could get.

"That's right," John said, craning toward Bruce's ear. He didn't fuck any faster, but his thrusts sharpened. "I'll take care of you."

Bruce groaned and closed his eyes, focusing on the deep drives inside of him. Each lubed thrust was marked by a wet thwack and made his leaking cock bounce.

"You like it, don't you?" John grunted.

"It–" Bruce moaned again. "It's good."

"Only good?"

"So good. I need to…"

Bruce tried to pull his hand free, but John pressed down harder and, to Bruce's dismay, slowed down. He still snapped his hips, jolting Bruce's insides, but the anguishing pauses in between felt like ages. 

"Love you like this," John panted. "Desperate."

God, Bruce was. He couldn't come without his cock being touched, but he couldn't stand dropping from that wild edge either.

"I need it," he admitted, then begged. "Faster. Please just fuck me, John. Your cock feels so good."

John whined and started pistoning again.

Bruce keened. "Like that. Yes, god…"

Hard and fast now, faster than before, and he felt so good he thought he'd burst, _needed_ to, if only John would let him.

"All mine," John nearly snarled, fingers clawing at Bruce's chest. "Inside and out."

He sank his teeth into Bruce's shoulder and sped toward his peak, jerking urgently into Bruce's ass. Bruce tried to tug his hand free again, but John let go only to grab Bruce's dick himself. He held it firm and tight, giving only minor friction as his frantic thrusts got shorter.

Just as Bruce thought the beating would drive him mad, John came with a howl into his shoulder. Bruce shuddered as he felt the warmth inside him, felt his own cock ache. John's final thrusts were long and slow, until he finally slipped out.

John let go of Bruce's length to play with his already leaking rim. "You took it so well," he purred.

Bruce's trembling hand grabbed his cock, jerking wildly, and John, goddamn him, reached back over and stopped him.

"Not like that, Brucie," John cooed.

He slid away, leaving Bruce to collapse onto his back. He spread Bruce's legs wide and settled in the gap between. Bruce sat up on his elbows and watched John affectionately examine his neglected dick while squeezing the lube bottle overhead. A spare amount ran down Bruce's swollen shaft, and John wasted no time spreading it around; he grabbed hold of Bruce and started pumping fast.

"Go ahead and give it to me," John said, his eyes halfway shut. He let his mouth hang open, ready to catch Bruce's cum.

Bruce flushed. He shouldn't want to come on John's face, was his first thought, but there was John's waiting, wet mouth. There were John's hooded eyes trained on the thick cock sliding through his fist. There were John's undulating hips, rubbing his own sensitive dick into the floor. 

Bruce closed his eyes, and the slick sounds only seemed louder. "I don't..."

"You're mine, Brucie," John almost hissed. "Give me what I want."

John's grip tightened. Bruce opened his eyes and watched John's tongue coaxingly lap at his cockhead.

Bruce moaned and his hips bucked, and he watched a couple spurts land on John's waiting tongue. He didn't look away as the rest lashed across John's cheeks, his chin, his nose, white on white, until he was milked dry.

John's touch was only rough then, and Bruce could only whine. John let go but dipped his head down to give Bruce's limp length one last sucking stroke that somehow felt unbearable and incredible all at once.

As Bruce tried to catch his breath, John sat up on his knees. With a satisfied smirk, he thumbed a line of cum off his face and licked the digit clean.

"Such a good boy," John sighed. "Look how pent-up you were."

He cleaned off the rest of his face in the same way, almost like a cat. Bruce could feel his cock trying to struggle back to life.

When John was done, he yawned and moved up to curl around Bruce's side. He snaked his arms around Bruce's neck, and hummed happily when Bruce looped an arm around his waist.

"See?" John mumbled, cheek sticky against his muscled pillow. " _This_ is relaxing."  
  
  



End file.
